


A Pirate's Life For Me

by Labyrinth_Runner



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Pirate!ObiWan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Runner/pseuds/Labyrinth_Runner
Summary: This is the collection of Pirate!Obi-Wan x Reader Oneshots that I've been writing on Tumblr. Some of them are explicit and I'll put that warning at the top of the one shot. However, not all of them are.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Prompts: “Forget the bed… let’s do it right here.” “Aw, your legs are trembling~ does it feel that good?” NSFW Oneshot**

You’d fallen into a routine with the pirates aboard the _Negotiator_. You were slowly learning the ropes, although Captain Kenobi still wasn’t a fan of sending you up into the rigging. 

“Much too dangerous if you fall, lass. I’d rather have you fall for me the old fashioned way,” he had smirked the first time you’d gone to try it.

However, you didn’t want to just be a freeloader, so you had offered your sewing skills. You were patching up everyone’s clothes at this point. Sure, everyone was grateful, but your fingers were not appreciatively of constantly being stabbed. Apparently these pirates had never heard of a thimble.

You’d been sewing for hours at Captain Kenobi’s desk. Your eyes were tired. No one was around… you decided to rest your head against the desk and take a quick nap.

“Lass, there will be no slacking on my ship,” Captain Kenobi called out, stirring you from your sleep. You shot him a look.

“Oh, I didn’t realize you knew how to throw daggers,” he chuckled. “You’re positively deadly.”

“Captain Kenobi, I’ve finished the entire pile that I was given. I just… I needed a break,” you sighed.

“No, lass, I think what you need is to _relax_. I told you that you didn’t need to do all that work in one day,” he said, coming to crouch on the floor in front of you. “I’m starting to think you don’t quite know how to unwind.”

“I know how to relax!” You protested. 

He gave you a dubious look. “Lass… if I may… _try_ something?’

You nodded. 

His hands went towards your belt. 

“W-what are you-” you started to say, but his look silenced you.

“Do you trust me?” he asked. 

You hadn’t thought about it before, but after everything, you supposed that you did trust him. “Of course.”

“Let me help you unwind,” he smiled with that roguishly charming smile that could get you to agree to anything.

You nodded, letting him pull you up from the chair. He undid your belt, letting your pants fall to the floor without the support. He pushed down your underwear so that it nestled in your pants on the floor.

He gently sat you on his desk and spread your legs. You swallowed. You’d never been with anyone like this and you were suddenly nervous. 

“Lass,” he murmured, gently running the back of his hand across your cheek as he tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. “Trust me. I won’t do anything that’ll harm you, and if you want me to stop, I will.”

You nodded your assent and he dropped to his knees between your legs. He licked his lips as his cheeks tinged scarlet. “Lass, you’re beautiful.” 

Captain Kenobi leaned forward to kiss a trail up your thighs towards the juncture between them. He licked a stripe up your folds, causing you to gasp at the unfamiliar contact.

“More intoxicating than rum,” he groaned before he started to lick you with more fervor. You squirmed slightly at the new sensation, but you began to relax into it. Heat pooled in your core. You felt like you were standing atop a tall precipice about to fall over. 

“ _O-obi_ ,” you said worriedly. You didn’t know what was happening. He gave your leg an assuring squeeze, swirling his tongue around your clit before sucking. 

“ _Oh, Captain!_ ” You moaned as you let yourself fall over the edge into sheer bliss. Your legs twitched slightly as your head lolled to your shoulder as you looked down at him.

 **“Aw, your legs are trembling~ does it feel that good?”** Obi-Wan grinned up at you. You nodded down at him, watching him wipe his mouth on the back of his sleeve. 

He stood between your legs as you looked at him, still feeling hazy.

“Are you okay, lass?” He asked in a teasing tone.

“Mmm. But, Captain, I do believe there’s a bit of a problem,” you replied plainly.

His brows furrowed. “Darling, are you okay? I told you that you could’ve stopped me whenever, I’m sorry if I-”

You cut him off with a finger to his lips.

“You’re right. I am _very_ relaxed now,” you smirked. “But, _you_ , _Captain_ , seem a little tense. Perhaps there’s something I could do to help?”

His eyes darkened as he realized what you were offering. Your eyes flitted down to his bulge before back to his eyes and giving him a slow wink.

“Lass, don’t stoke a fire you’re not prepared to put out,” he warned.

“Who says I want to put it out?” You asked, wrapping your legs around him to bring him against you. He groaned at the sudden closeness.

“You don’t have to do this,” he replied, looking down at you, barely contained lust in his eyes. “I don’t need anything in return.”

“Captain, I want this,” you replied. “ _Unless_ , you don’t want me?”

“Lass, I’ve wanted you ever since I saw you,” he breathed.

“Then do what pirates do.”

“And what’s that lass?” he smirked.

“Take your treasure.”

He chuckled. “You’re a cheeky one, I’ll give you that. May I carry you to the bed?”

 **“Forget the bed… let’s do it right here.”** Youtold him.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. “Lass, your first time with me shouldn’t be me fucking you into an old desk. If we’re going to do this, then I’m going to take you to that bed over there,” he said, pausing to point at the bed in question, “and I will worship you like the sea goddess you are. You wouldn’t fuck Calypso into a desk, therefore I won’t fuck you into a desk.”

You blushed as he picked you up, hands around your ass as he led you over to the bed.

“Careful, lass, if you keep staring at me like that, I might think you’re falling for this bloody pirate,” he smirked.

You rolled your eyes and kissed him to shut him up.


	2. Don't Treat Me Like A Princess, Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Don’t treat me like a princess”

“Well, hello there, lass,” a voice called out. “Now, how’d a pretty little thing such as you end up in a place like this?”

“Listen, pirate, I don’t want anything to do with you. Just… run along,” you sighed.

“Oh, I can’t leave a princess trapped in a cell like this. Not when I was hired to fetch her,” he said with a lop-sided grin. 

“I’m not a princess,” you sighed, resting your chin on your knees. “Not anymore.”

“Don’t say that, lass,” he replied, opening the cell. He held his hand out to you to take. You breezed by it. 

“A princess without her kingdom is just a girl,” you shot back.

You made your escape, finally getting back to his ship. He offered you his quarters, giving you a new dress to change into. He had a feast prepared for you, dining with you to keep you company.

“I know the ship’s not much, but I hope your stay here will be at least comfortable,” he told you.

You slammed your goblet on the table. “Captain Kenobi, Don’t treat me like a princess!”

“Why not? ‘Tis what you are, lass. Kingdom or not, that’s what you were raised to be,” he shot back.

You pushed back your chair to stand. “Oh? And what would it take to prove to you that I’m not worthy of that title?” you challenged.

“Lass, when you stop acting like a princess, I’ll stop treating you like one,” He replied, holding his goblet out in a toasting manner before drinking. 

You let out a groan. You’d show him. You went over and sat in his lap across his crossed leg. 

He looked up at you curiously over the rim of his glass. Gently, you took it from him and placed it on the table.

“Tell me, Captain, would a princess do _this_?” you murmured as you bent down to kiss and suck down his neck. His hands settled on your hips, causing his sleeves to ruffle.

“L-lass, what are you-” he broke off to groan as you bit his pulse point.

“Proving a point, Captain. I’m not a princess,” you replied.

“No, I suppose with a mouth like that, you’re more of a siren,” he replied, his head falling back to his chair.

“Want me to continue?” you murmur.

“Only if you actually want to, lass. I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want,” he replied, cupping your face and giving you one of his winning smiles. 


	3. Stolen Cargo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How your adventure with Captain Kenobi begins.

Obi-Wan smirked as he swung from his ship to the one they were boarding. The dread pirate Hondo had been terrorizing these seas for so long. Obi-Wan was going to take back what was rightfully his, specifically a compass that would lead him to his heart’s desire. He had lost it after a drunken night of poker. By the time he woke from his drunken stupor, Hondo, his pants, and his compass were gone. Talk about getting fleeced. He’d been tracking Hondo ever since, determined to take back what was rightfully his. He’d finally caught up with him in the Corellian sea. The sea battle had been fairly limited, and now they had attached grappling hooks to board. There was always a sense of excitement in the air as he swung from his territory onto someone else’s. His men were diving into the battle, which was good. They’d distract the crew long enough for him to find what he needed and get out of there. He tried not to tangle with other pirates, you know, the _Code_ and all. He did have some honor… _for a pirate._

He snuck his way through the battles, delivering blows here and there as he needed to clear his path. Eventually he made it to the Captain’s quarters. He found it surprisingly empty. He assumed Hondo must be engaged elsewhere. Swiftly, he searched for his compass, eventually finding it in the man’s desk with other broken objects.

“Oh, Hondo, you never were very good at determining something’s worth if it had no monetary value,” he smirked. He tossed the compass in the air before catching it and tucking it into his pocket. “Now, time for some fun.”

Obi-Wan dashed into the fray, sword a-swinging. For all his grandeur, he really was one of the best swordsmen to sail the seas. It was almost second nature to him, his sword an extension of his arm. He made his way around the ship until he heard banging coming from down below.

“Skywalker, cover me!” He yelled to his first mate as he went down below. Below decks was empty of pirates, but he heard clanging, as if metal were striking metal. _Odd_ , he thought, but then he saw you.

You were so thoroughly done with pirates at this point. You’d been captured by Hondo a few ports ago. Apparently he thought he could sell you to some wealthy dignitary, but you had been too much of a handful. That was how you found yourself bound, gagged, and placed in a cell. You had been stripped down to your knickers, Hondo figuring that at least your clothes had value, even if you didn’t. His intention was to maroon you on the next island he found. Instead, you were praying to the maker that you weren’t hit by a stray cannonball as you saw them cut through the hull of the ship around you like nothing. You wondered if perhaps you were being rescued by the royal navy. Oh yes, that would be wonderful. Surely your father’s friend, Admiral Yularen, would be a sight for sore eyes. You found the metal water cup in your cell and started to bang it over the bars to attract attention. You cried out, voice muffled by the gag of course, when you heard footsteps approach.

This was it. This was your savior!

This… was another bloody pirate.

Who was continuing to come your way, while staring at you. _Lovely_ , you thought, _he clearly has no manners_.

“Well, well, well, what do we have _here_?” he smiled, leaning against the bars. He reached through to tilt your chin up. “It appears there’s a little bird in a cage. Would you like to be set free?”

You closed your eyes. Go with this pirate who at least wants to free you for some reason, or stay here with Hondo and be marooned? Well, there was not much of a choice to be made. You nodded.

“Alright, then,” he nodded back. He found the keys over on the peg across the room and unlocked the door. Without warning, he hoisted you over his shoulder. You let out an indignant sound as you started to hit his back. How _dare_ this ruffian man handle you? You tried to yell at him to _put_ _you_ _down_! However, nothing resembling words could be heard around the gag.

He playfully whapped your butt with the broad side of his sword.

“Careful, Lass, wouldn’t want to make me drop you,” he replied. You could tell by the tone that he had a smug grin on his face as he took you up the stairs and back into the midst of the on-going battle. He took hold of a piece of rope, wrapping it around his hand as he stood on the edge of the ship.

“Ehhhh, Kenobi! What are you doing with my prisoner?!” Hondo called out after him. He turned to face Hondo and gave him a little salute.

“Finders Keepers, mate! You know the rules!” He yelled back before swinging back towards the _Negotiator_.

He unceremoniously dropped you on the ground.

“Alright, men, fall back or fall behind!” He yelled as he started to cut the grappling hooks free with a smirk. The ship lurched forward, already sailing away from the battle.

You heard footfalls as the men landed back on the ship. You were surrounded, and suddenly very nervous as they leered at you. A man with longer hair that the others came up to you, spinning you around to get a better look.

He let out a whistle. “I wasn’t aware we were taking _treasure_ , Captain.”

You scoffed.

“She’s a _woman_ , Skywalker, not a prize to be won or stolen. Never joke about a lady’s heart. The only way you can get that is if you earn it, and if you do, well… you best be treasuring it,” Obi-Wan replied, strolling back over to untie all your bindings.

“What are you to do with me?” You asked.

“Nothing yet, Lass,” Captain Kenobi smiled. “What happens next is up to you.”

He nodded to Anakin who proceeded to place a plank down on the deck, half over the water. Your eyes widened.

“What’s that for?”

“For you. You can either join my merry band of men or you can walk the plank. It’s bad luck to have a woman aboard, and I’m not entirely fond of dead weight, am I boys?” He called out to the crew.

They responded with a cheer. You swallowed. Well, you weren’t just about to jump off a ship after being rescued from another. That would just be foolish. But, you still felt the need to ask. “Why save me if you were just going to throw me overboard?”

“Ah-ah, darling,” he said, wagging his finger at you, “ _I’m_ not throwing you overboard. I’m giving _you_ a choice, something that Hondo didn’t. Now, lass, what’ll it be?”

“Well, clearly I’ll join the crew. I don’t have a death wish,” you replied.

“Good. Although, you’ll have to find a change of clothes. Walking around in your underwear is rather distracting and affects the work quality of my crew,” he smirked, earning a bunch of wolf whistles from the crew. Captain Kenobi offered you his hand. “Come with me.”

You cautiously placed your hand in his, following him into his cabin. He dug around in a chest, presenting you with a baggy pair of red and white striped pants, a belt, and a billowy pirate shirt before shoving you behind his changing screen. You swiftly dressed before stepping back out into the room. You smirked, seeing his eyes widen and a slight blush creep up on his cheeks above his beard.

“Like what you see?” You purred.

“Be careful about stoking fires around here, little one, you’ll set the boat ablaze and be trapped on it,” he winked.

“Some like it hot,” you smiled back.

He chuckled, “I think I’ll enjoy having you around, lass. Now, you’re free to go where you like. I’m needed above deck.” He whipped out a compass from his pocket, smiling at it before leaving the cabin. You followed him out, walking to the bow as he walked to the stern. You leaned over the edge, noticing a figurehead there. You almost did a double-take looking at it.

“Admiring the view?” The first mate, Skywalker, asked.

“She’s beautiful,” you murmured, looking at the carved woman.

“Aye, that she is,” he said, a weird look on his face. “Looks a bit familiar, don’t you think?”

You tilted your head, leaning out a bit further to get a better look. She looked like _you_. “Who’s it modeled after?”

“That’s the thing,” Anakin said, “Obi-Wan, _the_ _Captain_ , doesn’t know. He had it commissioned based off a sketch of his soulmate that he got from some fortuneteller after they hooked up on the island Mandalore.”

“Is that so?” you murmured.

“Land ho!” A voice shouted from the crow’s nest. The crew around you, once idle, now began to work in a fury, readying to dock at the island coming up on the horizon. This could be your chance to find your way back home. You looked down at the ring your fiancé, Rush Clovis, had given you. You’d hidden it away in your clothes so that Hondo wouldn’t take it. Your life with him would have been comfortable, yes, but that wasn’t what you wanted. It wasn’t what you craved. No, you wanted adventure, and a love that consumed. You turned your head, locking eyes with Captain Kenobi. He gave you a smirk that lit a spark. You bit your lip, looking down at the ring in your hands. No, you wouldn’t be going home. Not today, _not_ _ever_. With one flick of your wrist, you hurled the ring into the clear blue depths of the ocean below. A sense of freedom enveloped you, fresh as the sea breeze. It would be a pirate’s life for you, and somehow, it didn’t seem all that bad.


	4. Swapping Sails for Upscale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you bring the Pirate Captain home to meet your parents, things don't quite go as planned. NSFW
> 
> Dialogue Prompts:  
> "I'm not going to stop leaving marks until I'm sure everyone will know you are mine"  
> "Leave your hand there, sweetheart, it feels good.“   
> “What a nice little sound, I think I’ll bite there again.”

You were on land for once, having traveled back home to see your family. To say that they were shocked to find that you had brought an entire pirate crew back to your English manor would be an understatement. They had given most of the crew rooms in the stable house, but you had made a good enough argument for Captain Kenobi to be in the main house. When they decided to throw a ball in honor of your visit, you were insistent on them allowing the Captain and the crew to be invited, even teaching them basic etiquette so that they wouldn’t stick out as much. You were only staying for a week, but the crew were fast learners. The only thing you hadn’t been able to teach them was how to waltz, but Skywalker had told you not to worry about that, adding in a wink.

Now, the night of the ball had rolled around. A knock sounded at the door.

“Lass, can you help me with this cravat?” you heard a voice call out on the other side. 

You smiled, looking down at how your corset was still untied. “Only if you help me with these ties, bilge rat!”

Captain Kenobi gave a hearty laugh as he entered the room. “Tying it up or taking it off, lass? Because you know my preference,” he teased.

A blush grew across your face. “Up, please, Captain.”

He obliged and you slipped on the rest of your gown. After he was done helping you, you turned to help tie his cravat for him. 

“Are you sure we’re up for this?” he asked in earnest. “I don’t want to embarrass you in front of your family and friends.”

Your eyes softened, feeling tears come to your eyes as you remembered the amount of times society had laughed at you, and the group of people who never have. “The _crew_ are my family and friends.”

“ _Lass_ …” he said softly, cupping your cheek.

You smiled up at him. “Escort me?”

“It would be my honor,” he smiled, offering you his arm.

The two of you made your way down the grand staircase into the ballroom of your manor. You heard the gasps of scandal at the fact that you were walking in on the arms of a pirate, but you didn’t care. As far as you were concerned, this man was more upstanding than most of them could hope to be. 

You made your way into the dining room for dinner, sitting next to Captain Kenobi. It didn’t take long for your parents and former friends to start insulting the Captain and his crew. Your hands balled into a fist in your lap. You chanced a glance at the Captain to see his eyebrow twitch in irritation as he silently took the backhanded compliments. Discreetly, you reached over and placed a reassuring hand on his thigh, giving it a squeeze. His eyes widened slightly as his Adam’s apple bobbed. He chanced a glance at you. Suddenly feeling like you had done something you shouldn’t have, you moved to remove your hand. He reached out to hold it there.

Nonchalantly, while the table was occupied listening to one of Anakin’s stories, he leaned over to whisper in your ear. **“Leave your hand there, sweetheart, it feels good."**

You swallowed, trying not to blush as you continued to hold hands under the table until everyone else had finished their dinner and you moved on to dancing. Silently, you were dreading this portion of the evening. Sure, the pirates had their sea legs, but that didn’t mean they didn’t have two left feet. You’d seen them dance at taverns. Your expectations were low. That was why, you were pleasantly surprised when the crew proceeded to sweep your former high society lady friends off their feet.

“ _And they say you can’t teach an old sea dog new tricks_ ,” Kenobi whispered in your ear.

“ _You_ did this?” you asked in awe as you turned to him.

He actually blushed. “Well, lass, we didn’t want to make you ashamed of us.”

“You know I could never be ashamed of you,” you said softly, reaching up to cup his cheek.

“May I have this dance?” he asked, taking your hand and kissing it after a bow.

“You may,” you beamed, letting him lead you to the floor. To say the Captain was light on his feet would be an understatement. “Where did you learn to dance like this?”

“Well, Lass, I was a Captain in the Navy before I became a pirate. I went to quite a few balls in my day,” he explained as he twirled you around the room. 

“I learn something new about you every day,” you laughed.

You spent the evening dancing with your friends and eavesdropping on the conversations. How quickly the tuned changed from the ‘despicable pirates’ to the ‘intriguing gentlemen.’ Anakin collected quite a few admirers as the night went on. A few of them even looked at the Captain, _your_ Captain. You couldn’t have that. No, you’d have to remind everyone who he belonged to before the weekend was out, in case they had any doubts. 

As the night drew to a close, Captain Kenobi escorted you back to your room.

“Well, Lass, did you have a good evening?” he asked as you stopped in front of your door.

“I did,” you smiled. “However… who says it has to end?”

“Oh? What are you getting at, Lass?” He grinned at you. 

“I’m simply asking you if you’d like to come inside. After all, I will need help out of my dress,” you said innocently.

“Of course. You know I can’t say know to a damsel in distress,” he teased, following you into the room and shutting the door behind you. The wind lightly blew open the gauzy curtains around your childhood bed, tempting you to hide with him under the canopy. As a child, you’d always loved your room and the wall of mirrors across your bed. Your parents had had it commissioned so that you could learn to dance better, to be able to analyze your flaws better. Now, it was weird to see yourself on so many surfaces. You were no longer that girl who dreamed about seeing the world. You were a battle hardened pirate who had been on adventures… and you were about to embark on the one you wanted the most. You watched him come up behind you to undo the clasps keeping your dress closed. His head bent to kiss your neck as he slid the sleeves down your arms.

“Are you sure you want this, lass?” he murmured. 

You nodded, leaning your head back against his shoulder to give him more access. His hands slid down your front to untie the corset he had so carefully tied hours earlier. Next, he undid your skirts, letting them pool around your feet, leaving you in your shift. You turned to him now, hastily undoing his cravat and pulling it until it slipped off his neck. Next, came the jacket, which you shrugged off his shoulders and onto the floor. You gazed at him intently before unbuttoning his shirt and going to his pants.

“I’ve never seen you like this,” he murmured in awe at how deliberate your actions were. Your earlier nervousness with him from the previous months of living together and sharing his quarters was gone. 

You kissed a trail up his chest before hitting his neck. Thinking back to all the stares from earlier spurred you on. You sunk your teeth into the taut skin there, gently nipping and sucking. He let out the loveliest groan at the action, his hands coming up to hold your hips.

With a smirk, you walked him back to the mattress, settling in his lap, your naked core brushing against his long underwear. He let out a hiss at the feeling of your heat above him. Still, you continued your assault on his neck.

“Lass, what are you _doing_?” he chuckled.

“Everyone was staring at you. **I’m not going to stop leaving marks until I’m sure everyone will know you’re mine,”** you explained.

“Well, in that case, it only makes sense for you to have matching marks,” he grinned, bucking his hips up into yours. 

You let out a surprised gasp as he flipped so that you were beneath him. He kissed a trail across your jaw as he pulled your shift up your body. You leaned forward for him, letting him pull it over your head to leave yourself bare to him. The air was cool against your skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake as the breeze blew across you. He licked a stripe up your neck, causing you to shiver before beginning to kiss every inch of exposed skin. 

“What are you doing?” you asked, finding no rhyme or reason to his assault.

“Doing what I do best: _exploring_ ,” he replied before nipping on your pulse point.

You let out a mewl at the action. Warmth flooded your core.

 **“What a nice little sound, I think I’ll bite there again,”** he murmured, nipping a circle around that point. He reduced you to a moaning, mewling mess. His neck was within reach and you began an assault of your own. Obi-Wan ground his hips into yours. 

“ _Hey_ _Captain_ ,” you smirked.

“Hmmm?” he asked against your skin as he started to kiss and suck a trail down your chest. 

“I think I have somewhere you might like to _drop anchor_ ,” you teased.

He chuckled against your stomach, the vibration rippling through you. “Oh, Lass, _is that so_?”

“Yes,” you smiled.

“Well, might as well make sure it won’t be a _dry dock_ ,” he teased back as his head dropped in between your legs. 

Your hand slipped into his hair as his tongue licked at your core. His hands gripped your thighs on either side of his head, rubbing circles on them with his thumb. You couldn’t help yourself as you gently ground against his face as his tongue circled your clit before sucking on it. A strangled cry ripped from your throat as he sucked a little harder before letting go. He pulled back, wiping his glistening beard off on his hand. Part of you always thought that he looked lovely with his beard covered in your slick.

“Now, you’re ready,” he smiled, getting off the bed to slide his underwear off. He spun you so that you were laying across the bed. You gave him a raised eyebrow as he knelt on the bed. He shrugged sheepishly. “I wanted to see what you look like in the mirror while I make love to you.”

You turned your head to see the wall of mirrors across the room, feeling him hook his finger under your chin before turning it back to him. “But, I want your eyes on me when you cum, Lass.”

You nodded an assent as he slipped his hands under your ass to lift your hips. Gently, he guided himself into you. You sucked in a breath as he entered, not quite prepared for the fullness you were feeling. Obi-Wan bottomed out, searching your eyes for permission to move. Once you’d adjusted, you snapped your hips against his, earning you a guttural groan from the Captain.

“Lass, I’ve wanted this for so long. I want to savor it,” he replied as he slowly started to move. Every once in a while, he would turn to the mirror to watch how your body reacted to him fucking you. When he’d turn back, he’d nip and suck a new red mark on your skin. Eventually, even he needed more, driving into you at a faster pace. Your orgasm was building, slowly but surely. A hitch of breath in your throat here… a mewl there… all the while he was exploring, finding better ways to pleasure you based off the sounds. It was almost a game to him, figuring out the ways to get you off the fastest. He placed one of your legs over his shoulder, creating a delicious angle that allowed him to hit all the right places over and over again. The familiar coil started to burn in your core as your thighs started to quake. You were close, and he knew it. He redoubled his efforts, dropping a hand down to circle your clit with his thumb. His touch was life fire and it set you ablaze. Sparks flashed in your vision until there was only darkness as you came hard, fluttering around him as you moaned his name. When your vision cleared, you saw how his hair had fallen into his face. He was panting hard, barely able to keep it together from how you had clenched his dick so tightly. Wordlessly, you pulled him down for a kiss and he came, spilling himself into you as his chest trembled from propping himself up for so long. 

He pulled back, leaning his forehead against yours.

“ _Lass_ ,” he gasped.

“Captain,” you smiled softly. 

“I love you,” he replied as he gently pulled out. He flopped back on your bed, letting the cool breeze soothe his hot skin.

“I love you, too,” you smiled, tucking yourself into him. He wrapped an arm around you and kissed your forehead. You fell asleep like that, tucked into each other. In the morning, he snuck back to his room across the hall to change before breakfast.

The two of you were covered in bruises that you proudly showed off. He was back in one of his pirate outfits, and you were in a dress that your mother had made you wear for your engagement party to your ex-fiancé to make a point. The looks at the table made you want to smirk. No one would be looking at _your_ Captain ever again.


	5. Your Lips Are Too Close To Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you got Drunk off your ass and decided to kiss the Captain.

You weren’t completely wasted, but you were definitely a little tipsy on the way back to the ship from the tavern. Captain Obi-Wan supported you heavily as he led you home. 

“Lass, you really should know your limits better,” he sighed.

You didn’t have the heart to tell him that the only reason you had drank so much was due to the fact that other girls kept flirting with him. The fact that you were jealous of all of those women hanging onto every word your friend, Captain Kenobi, said in his stupidly hot accent made you want to disappear into the wall. At the time, alcohol had seemed like the best way to achieve that goal. In the end, it kind of worked? _You_ were the one he was going home with, not those other girls.

“I _do_ know my limits,” you protested, wandering off. You had decided that you would walk along the posts of the dock. He walked apprehensively beside you.

“If you knew them, lass, then why’d you exceed them?” he shot back as he steadied you from falling off the dock. You tipped off the post and landed in his arms, causing him to let out a slight “oof.” You wrapped your arms around his neck as he carried you back home.

“You’re quite strong,” you murmured.

He shook his head and looked down at you. “And you’re quite drunk, lass.”

“Not that drunk,” you whispered, nuzzling your cheek against his chest.

“You’ve been sailing with my crew for months and the last time you were anywhere near this level of intoxication, it was because we ran into your ex-fiancé and he asked where his ring was. Which, I still can’t believe you threw that nice bit o’ jewel in the ocean instead of selling it,” he chuckled. “You’re something else, lass.”

He brought you back to your bed in the quarters you shared, but when he went to release you, you wouldn’t release him. Eventually, he sat on the bed with you in his lap and sighed.

“Are you alright, lass?” he finally asked.

You swallowed. Would this be the night that you told him how you felt?

“No,” you sighed, “I wasn’t alright.”

“Is that why you were drinking so much?”

You nodded.

“What upset you, lass? You know you can talk to me about anything.”

You chewed your lip as you thought of how to best phrase it. “Well, those women were _awfully_ _friendly_ with you… and I think…”

“You think…?” he asked, at some point your faces had gotten closer.

“I got jealous,” you murmured as your eyes flicked down to his lips and back again.

 **“Your lips are getting really close to mine** , lass,” he whispered, lazily dragging his eyes up from your lips to your eyes.

“Perhaps that’s a hint,” you whispered back.

“Not without an invitation,” he murmured.

“Take what you can,” you started.

“Give _nothing_ back,” he replied before claiming your lips with his. He cupped your face, smoothing his thumb across your cheek. 

Obi-Wan pulled back with a soft smile. You yawned, the alcohol making you tired. He chuckled softly before tucking you in bed. “Sleep well, lass.”

“Good night, Captain.”


	6. You ever get your chin lifted by a sword?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Kenobi gets drunk and things get a little tense.

You sighed, hearing the rambunctious crowd out on deck. They were drunk off their asses. It wasn’t that you didn’t understand why they were celebrating, you did. They’d successfully scored a big amount of treasure today and made it back to sell it off. What you didn’t understand was their need to be inebriated. You’d been sailing with them for a little over a week now, but still, you didn’t quite see the appeal. Maybe it was how you were raised, but it didn’t make a lick of a difference.

That was why you’d stay behind, wrapped up in one of Captain Kenobi’s hammocks reading a book. You said you’d watch the ship while they were out. What you hadn’t expected, although you should have, was for all of them to come back like a bunch of rowdy children. At least they weren’t _all_ your problem. No, you could avoid most of them in here, with the exception of the Captain that you shared this room with. You heard his clunking footsteps come up to the door and you sighed. Carefully, you place the pressed flower back in to mark your spot before placing the book on the table. You swung your legs over the side of the hammock, placing your feet flat on the ground as he opened the door. He didn’t even acknowledge you as he went over and flopped on the bed with a groan.

You rolled your eyes as you went over to tuck him in. His eyes were closed as you pulled the blanket up.

His eyes snapped open and he reached for the sword.

“Aye, lass! Where did _you_ come from?” He asked in a frenzy as he tackled you to the ground.

“Really, Kenobi?” You sighed in exasperation as you rolled over so you were on top. The drunk bastard was really getting on your nerves. You stood and went to pour yourself a glass of wine. Maybe this would be easier if you were _both_ at _least_ tipsy in your case. He was too far ahead for you to possibly catch up at this point.

He knocked the drink out of your hand and you looked down at where the liquid was seeping into the floor boards. 

Gently, he lifted your chin with the flat of his blade. “Lass, I’ll only ask you once more. What are you doing in my cabin?”

You reached up to rub your temples in annoyance. You flicked your eyes up to stare at him intensely. “Captain, do you _really_ not remember me?”

He looked you over before returning his eyes your face. His eyes that had been unfocused with confusion met yours. After another moment, a flicker of recognition sparked as he looked at you. His eyes widened in realization as he hastily dropped his sword, letting it clatter to the ground.

“Lass, I am _so_ sorry!” he replied, dropping back to sit on the bed behind him. He ran his hand over his face. “I’ve been drinking, and I _know_ that’s no excuse.”

You let out a breath of amusement as you sat next to him. “It’s not.”

Then, he did something that surprised you. He took your hand and looked you deep in the eyes. “I promise you I won’t get drunk anymore.”

“You really don’t have to do that,” you replied.

He gripped your hand tighter. “No, but I _want_ to. I almost hurt you. If I _had_ … well, I don’t think I could have forgiven myself. Lass, you’re part of my crew now. As your captain, it’s _my_ job to take care of _you_ , not the other way around.”

Gently, you placed your other hand on top of his and nodded. “Now, you really should get some rest. You’ll need to sleep off that alcohol, and you’re going to have a terrible hangover tomorrow.”

“Oh, lass, don’t remind me,” he groaned as he fell back on the bed. 

You rolled your eyes at him, bending over to pull his boots off. Once again, you tried to tuck him in, but instead, he looped an arm around your waist and pulled you against him. He reeked of rum.

“Please stay,” he murmured against your hair.

With a sigh, you melted into him. “Alright, but only because you asked so nicely.”

You reached down and pulled the covers up over the two of you, settling in for the night. He was out quickly, and you followed eventually, listening to the sound of his heart beat and watching the rise and fall of his chest until you drifted off like a ship out to sea.


	7. Honeymoon Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was "sleepy kisses that turned steamy."

The early morning rays of light streamed through the flap of your tent. Although you were on dry land for once, you still hadn’t gotten your land legs back, feeling like you were rocking when in fact you were laying still. You turned over in bed to see him laying there, sleepily. _Your husband._

The thought made you smile. It had been months coming, and the way that it happened had been unplanned, but to finally be able to say that he was yours…. It was truly something spectacular. His brow furrowed in his sleep. You wondered what he could be dreaming about, reaching out to smooth your thumb across the crease in his forehead. Gently, you tipped your face up to kiss him. He didn’t respond back right away, so you placed another gentle kiss, a bit more firmly on his lips. 

Captain Kenobi hummed in his sleep, relaxing a bit more. You placed one more kiss on his lips for good measure, and he started to kiss back. Lazily, he blinked his eyes open and raked his blue eyes over you.

“Morning, lass,” he smiled, turning on his side. He propped himself up on one elbow and reached down with his other hand for yours. He brought your hand to his lips, placing a quick kiss to your knuckles before admiring how your ring glinted in the morning light. “Or should I say…. _my_ lass.”

You blushed slightly as his eyes studied you.

“Are you happy, lass?” he murmured.

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?” you asked. “I’m married to you.”

“ _Exactly_!” he laughed.

You rolled your eyes and kissed him again, longer than the last to cut off his laugh. You always did know how to shut him up.

Slowly, you pulled back. His teasing demeanor was gone as his eyes flicked down to your lips. Obi-Wan reached out to cup your face, placing another kiss on them. Your hands sunk into his hair as the kisses grew more desperate. He rolled on top of you, resting his thigh between your legs as he pinned you down. His kisses started to stray from your lips, trailing down your jaw to your neck. His hands slid down the side of your body, both of you were still deliciously naked from the previous night, not that you’d done anything. You’d fully planned to, but the events of the day had exhausted you both to the point where by the time you’d finished undressing and brushing out your hair, he’d fallen asleep and you didn’t blame him.

Now, the fact that you were both naked was just convenient. His hands and lips roamed your body, worshipping you like he always said you deserved.

“ _Damn_ , lass,” he groaned as his hand reached down to tease between your thighs and he noticed how wet you were. “Now that’s an ocean I’d want to drop anchor in.”

You chuckled at his euphemism and wrapped your legs around his torso. “No one’s stopping you.”

“Oh? Does your sea not have laws against piracy?” he smirked.

“No, you might say we _love_ pirates,” you murmured, thoughtfully tapping your chin in jest.

“Love?” he asked softly. You’d been married in haste when you thought you would lose each other. It wasn’t as if you hadn’t said it to him before, but the times that you had were few and far between. Over the time that you had known each other, you had become a couple of action, choosing to _show_ your love rather than tell most days since the first time you’d said it at your parent’s house. But now? Now you vowed to make sure you told him every day what he meant to you.

“Yes,” you replied, cupping his face and running your thumb over his cheek. “ _Love_. I love you, Obi-Wan.”

“I love you, too, lass,” he smiled happily. 

He dipped his head to kiss you deeply as he entered. His hips set a gentle rhythm, rocking into you like the ocean rocked a ship on a calm day at sea. He wasn’t in a hurry, taking his time to enjoy making love to you. Between thrusts, he peppered you with teasing kisses, nips, and sucks everywhere he could reach with his mouth. Although the pace was slow, and the build gradual, you were enjoying yourself. The sounds of his moans and grunts were heaven to your ears. The changes as you got closer and closer to the edge were subtle, building upon each other until you couldn’t contain it anymore. You came, moaning his name as the dam broke and your orgasm flooded your senses. . He followed soon after, spilling into you as he kissed you.

Obi-Wan pulled out and held you close as he caught his breath. “Didn’t anyone ever teach you not to wake a sleeping pirate with kisses, lass?”

“No, but if anything, this made me want to do it more often,” you smirked.


	8. Seeing Seas of Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking a break with the Captain, you get jealous when another woman is all over him.
> 
> Prompts:  
> "I want you so badly."  
> ""your breasts are so soft... god, i can't get enough of them"

“Lass, where do you think you’re going?” he called out after you.

“As far away from you as I can get!” You replied.

You weren’t proud of how jealous you were right now. However, this was all his fault. The crew had gone out to celebrate, and for once, you decided to go with them. The island they’d landed on had seemed interesting. What you hadn’t expected was for him to hang around with a prostitute who was his old flame the entire night. What kind of name was Satine anyway?

After watching her drag her nose against _your_ Captain’s jaw for the third time that night before whispering something in his ear, you’d decided that you had had enough and you needed to leave. It wasn’t like you’d caused a scene. You didn’t have the right. The two of you had decided to take a break after the last adventure had gone so wrong and you’d fought the whole time. Yet, seeing him with someone else just bothered you. You’d slipped through the crowd and out into the night, but apparently he’d followed you.

“Lass, wait,” he sighed, running to catch up as you walked faster.

You ignored him, speeding down the docks.

“Lass!” he called out in exasperation, catching up to you and pulling you flush against him. 

“Let go of me, Captain,” you sighed, but your body was melting into his on its own accord. Like it knew this was where it was supposed to be.

“Tell me what’s wrong. I haven’t seen you this red in the face since Anakin threw your tea overboard thinking it was moldy spices,” he murmured against your neck.

“ _You’re_ what’s wrong,” you sighed, reluctantly pulling out of his grasp. You pulled forward, climbing back onto the ship.

“Me?” he asked in confusion, following you back to the cabin you shared.

“Well. You and _her_ ,” you replied honestly.

A knowing look came over his face. “You’re jealous.”

You opened your mouth to deny it, but you didn’t want to lie. 

“Oi, lass, are you telling me that someone as noble as you is jealous of a prostitute?” he teased.

“A prostitute you have history with!” you shot back.

“We’re old friends, nothing more,” he shrugged.

“Didn’t look like that to me,” you sighed, sitting on the bed.

He sat down on the bed next to you, tentatively placing a hand on your knee. “Lass, she may have been hanging onto me, but you’re the one I followed out,” he murmured.

“Why?” 

“Because, ever since we decided to take a break, you’re all I can think about. Sharing a room with you hasn’t exactly been helping. Watching you walk around in that lace nightgown of yours doesn’t exactly calm me down,” he smirked, hooking his finger under your chin and tipping it so you were looking at him. His eyes focused intently on yours. **“I want you so badly.”**

Your heart skipped a beat and you felt a heat pool between your legs. “Then take me.”

His lips were crashing onto yours as he pulled your back into his chest. Captain Kenobi kissed down your jaw before nipping your neck. His hands slipped up to grope your chest and he moaned against your skin.

 **“Damn, lass, your breasts are so soft… god, i can’t get enough of them,“** he groaned, grinding his erection into your ass.

His hands worked at the buttons of your shirt, opening it to give him better access to you. He gently tossed you further back onto the bed before pulling off his clothes. You watched him as you tugged your pants down your legs and kicked them off, followed by your underwear. His eyes darkened as he looked at you, laid bare on the bed, waiting for him. 

He licked his lips and nestled between your legs. Obi-Wan kissed a trail up your chest, his beard tickling your skin as you wrapped your legs around his waist to pull him closer to where you needed him to be. He kissed you sweetly, lining up to your entrance before pushing in and filling you up. He rocked his hips repeatedly into yours as he worshipped your body with kisses. 

“Lass, do you want to know the difference between you and her?” he asked softly as he thrusted deeply into you, causing you to gasp.

“What is that, Captain?” you murmured.

“I love _you_ ,” he replied before kissing you. His hand cupped your cheek as he continued to make love to you. You felt the familiar coil form, knowing you were close. Your hands sunk into his hair, seeking purchase so you could ground yourself in him as you felt yourself wash over the edge and go out to a sea of bliss. He kissed you harder, finding his own release. 

When he pulled out, he laid down next to you on the bed. Captain Kenobi held you against his chest, cuddling you as the boat rocked you both into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Heat Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Look at you, stretched out and trembling.

It was a heat wave. This side of the sea hadn’t seen a heat this bad in weeks, but now the ship was sailing into the tropics and the temperature was rising. The crew was irritable, especially since the sea was too choppy to swim in. On the upside, you had less laundry to mend since most of the crew opted to work shirtless. On the downside, they were all getting sunburns.

It was almost bearable in the captain’s quarters. _Almost_. Even you were reduced to just your shirt and underwear. It was always better at night, a slight breeze from the east that swirled in through the windows. You had all of them open now for a cross breeze. Still, you were hot. The Captain was still topside, talking to the navigator about their current course. You debated taking off your clothes. It was too hot for layers. With a shake of your head, you committed, stripping and crawling into bed. You pulled the top sheet up over you, covering you and fell swiftly asleep.

You were cold. The breeze ran across your bare body, raising goosebumps on your skin.

**“Look at you, lass, stretched out and trembling,”** a voice teased.

Your eyes blinked open to see Captain Kenobi looking down at you, a smirk on his face as he leaned against the bed frame.

“You know, lass, I know I’ve been a little relaxed with the dress code on the ship, but I can’t let you leave my cabin like that,” he grinned.

You blushed and scrambled to pull the sheet up again. “It was hot,” you replied.

“Aye, lass, it’s a scorcher out there, but I never expected you’d be a nudist,” he replied, coming to sit on the bed with you. He was shirtless and his pants hung low on his hips.

You scooted over and he laid back, wrapping an arm around you.

“You’re hot,” you complained.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” he smirked.

“I meant body heat wise. You’re melting me,” you laughed, playfully shoving him over.

“You’ve got a nice breeze going in here,” he commented.

“How long until we’re in shallow waters?” you asked, turning over to prop up on your elbow. “I wouldn’t mind swimming to cool off.”

“Day or two,” he replied, reaching over to smooth your hair out of your face. “Sit up.”

“What?”

“Sit up. Your hair is down. It’s not going to keep you cool like this.”

You sat up and turned away from him. His hands threaded through your hair, sectioning off bits and pieces, and then Captain Kenobi did something you hadn’t expected. He started to French braid your hair. When he was done, he tied them off with some ribbon.

“Better?” he asked.

“Much,” you sighed in relief. You could feel the breeze on your neck now. It was soothing. You leaned back into his hot chest, not even caring at this point that he was a human heater. He wrapped his arm around your chest, lightly trailing his fingers down the valley of your chest.

“That was quite the sight, though, lass,” he murmured, resting his head against yours.

“What was?”

“You spread out on the bed like that. A lesser man would have taken you then and there.”

“Why didn’t you?” you asked, turning your head towards him.

“I said a _lesser_ man, lass,” he smirked.

“Oh, forgive me, Captain,” you teased, turning your body into him. “How dare I think you’d want to take me.”

“I never said I didn’t want to,” he murmured as you pushed him down onto the bed, crawling on top of him.

“Oh? Is that so, Captain?” you smirked, lowering your face towards him.

“Aye, lass,” he whispered before connecting his lips with yours. The kiss was sweet and started to gain heat. Your hands slipped below you to undo his pants.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he murmured when you pulled back to pull his pants down.

“You’ll feel better in less clothes, Captain,” you purred, tugging the fabric down his legs so he was bare. He shivered against the cool breeze.

**“Look at you, spread out and trembling for me,** ” you smirked, dragging your gaze down his body.

He tilted his head and gave you a lopsided grin. ‘What are you going to do now, lass?”

“ _You_ , Captain,” you replied, crawling back over him. 

You barely gave him time to register the movement as you sunk down onto him. He let out a low moan before rolling over to pin you to the bed. He rocked his hips into yours repeatedly, gaining speed. A thin sheen of sweat glistened on your body in the moonlight. 

“This isn’t keeping cool,” you teased.

“No, but this is one kind of heat I actually enjoy, lass,” he replied before nipping your neck.

Your hips rose to meet him, setting a steady rhythm. Although you had been on a ship for a while, you were truly starting to feel the motion of the ocean now. His thrusts were getting rougher and rougher as the two of you were approaching your highs. His lips captured yours as a wave of pleasure swept over you, leaving your back arching off the bed and your legs quivering slightly. He followed soon after, burying his treasure. 

Captain Kenobi collapsed into your chest, but this time you truly didn’t mind the heat. Your hair stuck to your forehead from sweat, but this had been one activity that was worth it.

“Brings a whole new meaning to heat wave, doesn’t it, Captain?” you smirked, squeezing his still-inserted erection. 

“Aye, lass, that it does.”


	10. Between a Wall and a Hard Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue prompt:
> 
> "You shiver every time I breathe in your ear. How cute~"

“This is all your fault,” you huffed, crossing your arms.

“ _My_ fault? Lass, you’re the one who landed on the booby trap,” he shot back annoyed.

“You were the one who told me to lead! Clearly, you’re the idiot here,” you replied.

His eyes narrowed at you. “Lass, don’t insult the person that’s going to get you out of here.”

You took in the small hole you two had fallen into. “And how do you propose to do that, Captain?”

There was no way out. You didn’t have ropes. All you had was each other.

“I’ll climb up,” he said determined.

“I’d like to see you try,” you smirked, leaning back against the wall.

He waved you off in annoyance and started to climb. He got one foot off the ground before sliding back down. He kept trying again and again, letting out little sounds of frustration.

“Obi-Wan, there’s no footholds. Just give it a rest,” you sighed.

His shoulders slumped forward. “Lass, I was supposed to protect you. Now we both might die down here.”

“I don’t think our situation is that dire, Captain. The crew will be along shortly. After all, Anakin will get worried when the scouting mission doesn’t come back in time. I have no doubt that we’ll be rescued eventually,” you replied with a shrug. “Now, we just have to find something to occupy us in the meantime.”

“And how do you propose we do that, Lass?” he asked with a smirk spreading across his face. He stalked over to your side of the narrow ditch and boxed you into the wall.

You averted your gaze and swallowed. “W-well, I was hoping you would have some ideas.”

He leaned his head forward until his lips grazed your ear. “Oh, is that so?” he purred. His breath was ticklish against your ear and it sent shivers down your spine. You closed your eyes in response, brow furrowing as you willed your body to calm itself.

**“You shiver every time I breathe in your ear. How cute~,** ” he teased.

“C-captain, I know the pit that we’re in is already small, but perhaps you crowding me is making it feel smaller,” you murmured.

“Lass, we’ve been in plenty of tight quarters before,” he murmured, placing a tentative kiss to your neck.

You suppressed a moan, turning it into a hum. 

His hands settled on your waist, tracing circles on your sides with his thumbs.

“I have some ideas as to how to occupy the time, Lass,” he whispered.

“Enlighten me, Captain,” you murmured.

“Gladly.”

His lips crashed against yours in a heated kiss. You could practically taste the mango he had eaten for breakfast on his lips as you were pushed into the wall. Your arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. If someone had told you that you were one day going to want to be fucked up against the wall in a dark pit while looking for treasure, you would have laughed so hard you would have cried. But, here you were now doing just that. Your hand slipped between the two of you to grip his hard member over his pants and he grunted.

“Is that a pistol in your pocket, Captain?” you teased.

“Lass, careful or you may make me go off half-cocked,” he shot back as he kissed down your jaw.

“Wouldn’t want that, Captain. I prefer when you hit your target,” you smirked, quickly working at the buttons that kept his pants closed.

“Eager, are we, lass?” he asked breathlessly as you freed him and started to stroke away at him.

“And you’re not?” you asked.

“I did say ‘we’, didn’t I?” he said before kissing you harder. His tongue swiped across your bottom lip and you gave him admittance, tangling your tongue with his. His hands pulled up the skirts of your dress, more than ready to push forward and give you what you both were craving. And then... you heard it.

“Captain? Miss?” Anakin called out. He sounded further down the tunnel. It was faint, but there.

“Captain, we should respond,” you murmured, breaking the kiss,

He let out a groan. “Or we could keep going and respond when we’re done.”

“Obi-Wan,” you sighed, using your last ounce of self restraint to put him back in his pants.

“Fine, lass. We’ll do things your way.”

“Down here!” You yelled back.

Footsteps ran in your direction and a torch lit up the hallway as the two of you smoothed yourselves out. Then, Skywalker’s familiar face peeked over the edge.

“There you are! How did the two of you get down there?”

“Doesn’t matter, mate. Just throw down a rope.”

“Aye, aye, Captain,” Anakin grinned, tossing down a rope for the two of you to climb out. The rest of the crew went on for a bit, but you held Kenobi back.

“Yes, Lass?”

“We’ll finish that later,” you said pointedly.

He blushed as you walked away.


	11. Stormy Seas

The stormy was tossing and turning the ship in every direction. In the back of your mind, you wondered if you were going to be tossed out of the bed, or worse: _overboard_. The rain smattered against the glass of the windows and you heard the crackling of thunder in the distance. Flashes of light illuminated the dark cabin as the ship pitched to the side. The cabin was empty. Where was he? Where was your Captain? Scrambling out of bed, you pulled on your robe and tied it around your waist before throwing open the door as your unsteady legs struggled to stay upright. Rain hit your face as you watched the scene of panic on the deck. The crew was running around trying to batten down the hatches to prevent flooding. There were people scrambling around, trying to tie up the sails so they wouldn’t rip in the wind. However, they were a man short and you could see that. Without a thought to yourself, your bare feet carried you across the slick deck towards the rigging. Hoisting yourself up, you made your way up the rope ladder to the crossbeams of the mast.

“Miss, what are you doing up here?” Skywalker asked as you popped up beside him.

“You seemed like you could use a hand,” you yelled to be heard over the storm.

“Captain’s not going to like this,” he shouted back.

“He won’t be a Captain if the ship gets destroyed!”

“Fair enough!”

The two of you worked to tie up the sails, coming towards the center where the crow’s nest was. 

“Skywalker, have you finished your side?” Kenobi yelled from the other side of the nest. 

“Aye, Sir, we have!”

“ _We_?” Kenobi asked incredulously. He peeked around to see you and grew hot with rage. “We’ll talk about this as soon as we’re back on the deck!”

Anakin used his sword to cut loose a weighted rope. He scooped you up and used the rope to swing the two of you safely back to the ground, followed closely by Captain Kenobi.

“Skywalker, take over!” Kenobi yelled before grabbing your hand as soon as your feet touched the deck and dragging you back to his cabin.

He slammed the door behind the two of you before rounding on you. “Lass, what the hell were you thinking?”

You knew he was mad, but the way the water was dripping from his face made your heart skip a beat.

“You needed help!” You replied in defense.

“You could have been hurt,” he growled, “They have years of experience working in a storm. You don’t. You could have slipped and fallen! What then, lass? I don’t want to be cleaning you up from the deck.” His chest heaved as his eyes stung from salt water that wasn’t from the ocean, “I don’t want to lose you.”

“Captain,” you murmured, reaching up to cup his face. “I’m not planning on going anywhere.”

He leaned into your touch. “Just... be more careful,” he whispered. “I love you too much to lose you.”

You leaned in to kiss him. At first it was a chaste kiss, but then his fingers slipped into your hair when you went to pull away. The wet, bed-knotted tangles held his hand there and he used it to pull you closer, kissing you harder and harder. It was reassurance that you were okay. It was a promise to keep you safe. It was relief that you were in one piece. Reflexively, your fingers slipped into the hair at the nape of his neck, knocking his hat off. When you pulled back for air, you noticed just how cold you were from the damp clothes. 

“We need to get out of these clothes before we get sick,” you murmured.

“Lass, you didn’t have to step into a storm in order to make me take your clothes off,” he teased.

Playfully, you slapped his chest. “Strip, Captain.”

“I love it when you boss me around,” he winked, the familiar smirk slipping onto the corner of his lips.

You rolled your eyes at him as you took your own clothes off, going over to your trunk to get a dry nightgown. However, you only made it two feet before arms encircled you from behind and pulled you against a naked man.

“ _Captain_?” you asked innocently.

“ _Lass_ ,” he purred in your ear, sending a shiver down your spine.

“May I help you?”

“You’re shivering. Perhaps I should warm you up,” he teased, kissing the shell of your ear. Your head leaned back against his shoulder to give him more access as he kissed down your neck before playfully biting your shoulder.

“The bed is already rocking, Captain,” you replied as your breath hitched in your throat.

“So it won’t notice if we rock it some more,” he grinned as he walked the two of you back to the bed, “Besides, with the thunder, _you can scream and no one will hear.”_

His lips were all over your skin as soon as your back hit the mattress. His hands drew circles up your sides, smoothing over the skin with his rough, calloused fingertips. Obi-Wan dipped his head down to kiss above your navel before trailing his way back up to your lips. He was already hard and waiting, but he wanted to make good on his suggestion to warm you up. His fingers trailed lower and lower until they found the apex of your thighs where they gently parted your folds to find your hidden treasure. Looping his thumb in slow circles over your most sensitive bundle of nerves, you felt your body get hot, sweat starting to replace where rain water used to be on your skin. Your hand slipped into his hair to hold him tight against your lips as he continued his endeavors. 

“You were quite brave out there, little one,” he murmured when you pulled back for air. “They say having a lass on board is bad luck, but you’ve only ever been good for me.” He smirked, watching you on the brink of ruin beneath him. _“So good for me.”_

Your eyes widened in desperation as his finger quickened its pace. Your legs shook on either side of him as your orgasm reached a fever pitch, like a storm inside you threatening to unleash itself. Your vision went white as you came, screaming his name into the thunder above as your walls pulsated around nothing. He entered as he kissed you, causing you to whimper at the stimulation. Obi-Wan rocked his hips into you, making love like gentle waters lapping at the shore. It was in complete contrast to the world around you, yet it still rendered you incapable of thought. The only thing in your mind was him. His eyes as he yelled at you earlier about how you could have been hurt. The love there as he almost fell apart at the simple thought of losing you. You rolled your hips into his in a gentle rhythm, deliberate and predictable to let him know that you’d be there. You’d always be there to meet him. He was yours and you were his, and nothing would change that. Your lips kissed along his shoulders and collarbone, sucking to leave little marks here and there.

“My little kraken,” he teased breathlessly.

You came back up to kiss him, wrapping your legs around his waist to pull him deeper into you, and that made him come undone, burying himself in you. He collapsed into your chest, holding you close as he pulled the blankets over you both. As your breathing slowed and he pulled out, you listened to the storm overhead. The thunder was getting further and further away, but the rain was persistent. Your eyes gently closed as you listened to his heartbeat mingle with the sound of the rain, letting it lull you into a peaceful sleep in the arms of your Captain.


	12. Fight Club

As much as being a pirate had proven to be an exciting lifestyle, you found that there were days like this more often than not. It was hot and humid. You felt your hair sticking to your forehead when you weren’t even exerting yourself. All you knew was that you couldn’t stay in your cabin-turned-sauna any longer. You pulled your hair up out of the way, tying it up in a scarf the best you could before stepping out on deck. At least it was more bearable out here, with a slight sea breeze coming in from the west. Your Captain was ashore tending to some business with the local governor who wished to hire the crew for a privateering mission to escort some supply ships from a neighboring island. However, they couldn’t agree with price over letters, so the Captain decided to sort it out in person since the governor was an old friend.

You heard the sound of metal on metal as you walked across the deck, spotting the source of sound almost immediately. You went up towards the wheel to have a better vantage point of the fake fight happening on deck between Anakin and Rex. Leaning on the rail, you were entranced. The two of them fought so well, anticipating the next move their opponent would make. The fact that they were shirtless was also something you were certainly not complaining about. Of course, you only had romantic eyes for the Captain, but that didn’t mean that the attractiveness of the rest of the crew was lost on you. Watching the sweat glisten on their body was... well, let’s just say that you weren’t sure if the sun was the only reason you were feeling hot. 

Anakin caught your eye and winked at you, “Lass, you want to learn, or are you just admiring the view?”

You blushed, but then you pondered his question. You had limited sword skills. So limited you had been captured by pirates. Not to mention, there would come a day eventually when you wouldn’t have bullets for your pistol. Perhaps you _should_ learn. “Yes, actually. I probably should try to learn how to defend myself.”

Rex swiped the sweat off his brow and offered you his sword. “Mine is more balanced than Skywalker’s.”

You nodded, taking it in your hands. It was surprisingly heavy and caused your arm to droop a bit at first as you got accustomed to the weight.

“Alright, I’ll give ya the speech that the Cap’n gave me, Lass,” Ani smirked, drawing himself up to presumably imitate Obi-Wan, even adopting an accent, “This weapon is yer life. Do not loose it, and heaven forbid, do not wield it willy-nilly. It is a sophisticated, civilized weapon. It is a more fair fight than a pistol, and it requires skill to use. It is elegant, and you must also be elegant when you use it.”

Rex snickered. “Elegant my ass. You hack and slash to stay alive if you have to, lass. Don’t ever get caught up on lookin’ pretty when your life is on the line.”

Anakin assumed a stance, “Keep yer feet apart so that you can bounce almost on yer knees. You need to be nimble and light. Keeping yer knees unlocked gives you more mobility.”

You imitated his stance, “Like this?”

“Good.” 

Now, he came over, wrapping his arms around you to help you position your hands. His back radiated heat, causing you to sweat more.

That was when the Captain came back.

“Lads, what the hell is going on here?” he asked.

Anakin jumped away from you. “We’re teaching her how to fight, Captain.”

“Sure, you are,” Obi-Wan grumbled, shooting you a look before going to the cabin. “Lass, a word?”

You sheepishly gave Rex his sword and followed Obi-Wan back into the cabin.

“How’d the meeting go?” you asked.

His back was to you as he leaned against the desk.

“Lass, I didn’t want to talk about the meeting. We got the job, the price is fair, but that’s not why I called you in here.”

“Why did you call me in here?”

“Because... Well, because I was jealous. _I_ want to teach you how to fight. Hell, I should have been the one teaching you all along. It’s an oversight on my part, but I guess I just liked being able to be the person that protected you. I was wrong though,” he sighed, turning to face you. “the best way to protect you is to teach you how to protect yourself.”

“Then teach me, Captain,” you said, smiling softly at him. You placed your hands on his chest, not caring about how hot it was between you.

“I will,” he said adamantly, settling his hands on your hips. “I should be the one with my hands on you to guide you, and I’d rather have you be hot and bothered because of me.” He gave you his signature smirk and the blush in your cheeks wasn’t from the heat.

“Captain, I’d rather be _hot and bothered_ because of you any day,” you purred, earning a slight grunt from him. “As nice as they are, they’ve got nothing on you, Obi.”

“Lass, you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that,” he smiled. “Now, let’s teach you how to fight.”

He reluctantly let go of your hips to go dig in a trunk for a cutlass, handing it to you. The hilt was beautiful, with a sapphire seated in a tangled nest of metal that shielded your hand.

“Obi-Wan, why don’t you ever use this?” you asked curiously as he handed it to you.

“Because it was my mother’s,” he explained. “She told me that should I ever find a lass that I wanted to protect, then I should give her this, because there’s no greater protection than self-sufficiency and no greater way to love someone than to acknowledge that they are strong enough to protect themselves even though you want to do it for them.”

You twisted the sword this way and that in the air. “It’s beautiful.”

“Yes, well...” he blushed, “let’s go teach you how to use it.”

The two of you made your way back out into the sun, and got into the swing of things. By the time the sun had set, you were fighting each other and he wasn’t going easy on you. The two of you were panting and sweaty by the time you called it quits.

“Well, Captain?” you asked.

“I think you were great,” he grinned, “Bonnie good, Lass. I’m proud. You’re a quick learner. Who knows, you may be the best swordswoman of the seas.”

“One day, maybe,” you chuckled, tipping up to kiss his cheek. “But not today.”


	13. Cuddling Close

The ship had entered the northern seas, an area that you wouldn’t have associated with piracy. It was unbearably cold, too cold to be a pirate, you thought, walking around on the deck. There were little bits of ice attached to the sides. You let out a huff and frowned upon seeing your breath. You needed better answers for why this suffering had been thrust upon you.

“Captain, why are we even up this far north?” you asked, walking back into the cabin to see him working at his desk.

“Lass, I told you, I had a privateering job for Queen Amidala. These islands are the far reaches of her colony, but she still cares about the fact that they have been terrorized by pirates,” he sighed.

“It’s so cold,” you whined.

“Aye, that it is. We should have bought more blankets,” he agreed.

“If I die from hypothermia, I’m blaming you,” you huffed, sitting on the bed.

“You’re not going to die from hypothermia. Don’t be so dramatic, Lass,” he chuckled, making his way over to you.

“Oh? And how do you presume to know that?” you asked shyly, feeling his arm wrap around you. You’d only been traveling with him for a month and a half at this point. Being touched by him was still foreign, but not unwelcome.

“Do you know a great way to stay warm, lass?”

“No, but I feel like you’re going to tell me,” you murmured with a small smile.

“Body heat,” he replied, pulling you back into the bed and spooning you into him.

A wicked thought ran through your head. It made you blush, but you decided to give voice to it. “Would we be warmer if we didn’t have clothes on?”

“Lass, was this all just a ploy to get me in bed and naked?” he asked with a smirk.

“No,” you admitted coyly, “I’m just curious if that would be warmer. After all, I am _very_ cold.”

“It would be warmer. Are you sure you want to do that, Lass?” he asked gently.

“Captain, I’m so cold that I would cuddle Hondo,” you admitted.

“Well, no need to go that far,” he chuckled, sitting up to pull his shirt over his head. 

You leaned up to do the same, undressing until you were both in your underwear. You felt awkward, not having shown him this much of you on purpose before. Laying back on the bed with your back towards him, you felt self conscious. A shiver went down your spine as you felt a pair of lips kiss your shoulder before strong arms pulled you flush against a warm, hot chest. Your eyes fluttered closed as a blush crossed your face. It had been a while since you were held like this by anyone. This was a vulnerable position, with your back towards him, but you felt safe. In the back of your mind, a small voice whispered, telling you that this felt right. _A pirate’s wife, is that what you wanted to be?_ You asked yourself. The Captain had mentioned taking you home after this job if you wanted to go back. You’d entertained the thought, looking forward to it recently, even. But now? You didn’t want to leave. There was a warmth here that you wouldn’t find anywhere else. You’d grown accustomed to a scruffy pirate’s face. There was a fear that if you left, you’d never see him again, and if you let that happen… well, you’d never forgive yourself. You just hoped that he felt the same way, but if he offered to bring you home, perhaps he didn’t. Unless… this was just him trying to be a gentleman and do the right thing, in which case, you needed to tell him to stop and be a devilish rogue instead.

“Captain?” you murmured.

“Lass?” he purred.

“What if… what if I wanted to stay?” you asked softly.

“Like this? Well, I’d say we have to get up sometime. After all, you know how I feel about getting crumbs in the bed.” You felt him tense up slightly behind you.

“I meant with the crew,” you clarified, turning in his arms to face him. “What if I didn’t go home after this?”

“Then, I’d be one happy pirate Captain,” he admitted with a smile.

“I’d still like to see my family, though, just so they know I’m alright,” you added.

“As long as I can come with you. I want to meet my future in-laws.”

“F-future in-laws?” you stammered.

“Lass, don’t act like we wouldn’t be heading there,” he teased. “I know the allure of piracy isn’t why you want to stay.”

You blushed, “Don’t be so sure of yourself.”

He tipped your face up towards his and gently kissed you. “I’m not sure of myself. I’m sure of _us_ , Lass. There’s a big difference.”

Your eyes widened and you pulled him in for another kiss, letting the tides take you wherever they wished. In the morning, your bodies were molded together with nothing between them, leftover warmth from the night’s activities keeping the cold at bay. Perhaps this trip to the north wasn’t so bad after all.


	14. Make it Up to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Argument that leads to sex. Nsfw, clearly

Silence. But, it was a dangerous silence. The kind where you know there’s a volcano just below the surface waiting to erupt. The only thing that could be heard were the sounds of utensils against plates as you cut into your meal. You avoided his gaze. After all, he didn’t deserve your interest. Not after what he’d done.

“Lass,” he said softly.

You ignored him.

“Lass, are you really not going to talk to me?” he asked in frustration.

You gave him a withering look.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he sighed defensively.

“Oh? Like what? Like you’re a monster? Is that not what you are?” you asked incredulously.

“Lass, I’m not a monster _and you know it_ ,” he said adamantly.

“You traded me for your ship!” you said, throwing your utensils down on the plate and getting up.

“I wasn’t going to leave you there!” He yelled. “You know that I would never do that.”

_“Do I?”_ you asked softly, looking out the window. Angry tears slipped down your cheeks.

“I don’t see why you’re so mad about this. I came back for you. You barely spent a day with Jabba,” he said, getting up and crossing over to you.

“Do you remember how we met?” you asked, your voice was soft, but charged.

“Of course. I stole you from Hondo who stole you from your fiancé.”

“Well, he didn’t steal me,” you replied, looking at him with raw emotion in your eyes.

“What do you mean, lass?”

“I mean… my fiancé bet me in a card game and lost,” you admitted, more tears slipping down your face. “So forgive me for thinking that I could be left behind by someone who supposedly loves me again!”

“Lass,” he groaned, “I don’t _supposedly_ love you. I _do_ love you!”

“Trading me for your ship is a funny way of showing it, Captain!”

“For the last time, Lass, I didn’t trade you. You can’t trade something you don’t intend to actually let go of,” he ground out, coming over to take your arms in his. He wanted to shake sense into you, but he knew better. “I love you. I would never, _ever_ , leave you willingly. I assumed you knew that.”

“I… I didn’t,” you murmured, starting to sob.

“Lass,” he murmured softly, pulling you into his chest to comfort you. “Oh, lass, you are the most important thing to me. If the ship hadn’t had my crew on it, I would’ve said to hell with it all. But, I thought you caught my wink when I said I’d make the trade. I thought you knew I was up to something.”

“You’re always up to something,” you mumbled against his chest.

A small chuckle breezed through his lips. “There’s her sense of humor.”

“I’m still mad at you,” you murmured.

“Aye, Lass, is that why you’re holding me so hard? Because you’re so cross? Here I thought it was because you loved me.”

“You’re an ass,” you sniffed, wiping off the rest of your tears.

“But, I’m _your_ ass.”

“Maybe I should trade you.”

“You would never.”

“Try me.”

He groaned in frustration and kissed you over and over again, not letting you get a word in edgewise. Slowly, you started to kiss back as you felt the back of your knees hit the mattress, toppling you both onto it. His lips trailed down your cheek to your ear.

“Let me prove it to you,” he pleaded.

“Prove what?” you asked softly.

“How much I love you. I need you to know I’d never trade you,” he said adamantly as he started to kiss your fingertips.

You nodded, letting him go on.

His lips worshipped every inch of you as he undressed you, murmuring what he loved the most about it as he continued. He loved how nimble your fingers were when mending his linen. He loved how your hand fit into his. He loved how strong your arms were, especially when wielding a sword. He kept going and going, telling you everything he loved about your body. When he got to your sensitive bundle of nerves he stopped talking, instead using his mouth for other things. He swirled his tongue around you, pulling a gasp from your lips as your hand gripped his hair,

“And that, lass, is why I would never trade you for the world,” he smirked up at you before continuing his ministrations until your hands were white-knuckled as they clenched at the sheets beneath you. He licked and sucked until you were pulled over the edge, legs shaking on either side of his head. He kissed his way up your body, resting his forehead against yours.

“Do you believe that I’d ever give up the opportunity to do that again?” he asked softly.

“No,” you admitted.

“You don’t want to argue a bit more? Because I have another great argument in my favor,” he grinned.

You playfully pushed him. “You’re incorrigible.”

“But you love me, lass,” he said, but it wasn’t as confident as it usually was.

You reached up and cupped his cheek. “I do, Obi. I really, truly, _deeply_ love you.”


	15. A Hot Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Sex with a hot bath involved

“A tavern. That was your _big_ surprise?” you chuckled.

“I said it was a surprise. I never said it was a _big_ one, lass,” he winked as he opened the door to the room you’d be sharing for the night.

You shook your head slightly as he scooped you up and carried you across the threshold. “How is this any different than being back on the ship? It’s still booze, rowdy crowds, and a room that’s furnished almost exactly like ours.”

“ _Yes, but it won’t be rocking from the waves_ ,” he purred in your ear.

You giggled, “You’re terrible.”

“You love me, lass.”

“I _do_ , Captain.” 

He blushed slightly, a barest hint of pink that you could see in the dim candlelight, as he placed you down on the bed. 

“We could do things we don’t do on the ship,” he suggested. 

“ _Such as_?” you asked, taking the bait.

“We could have a nice hot bath. I know how badly you miss those while we’re out on the sea,” he grinned.

You pretended to think it over, _albeit briefly_ , before giving in. “I’d enjoy that.”

He chuckled and went to go fill up the tub in the bathroom. “Lass, this is huge.”

You got up and went to where he was standing in the doorway and peeked over his shoulder. He was right. The tub _was_ huge.

“Do you have ones like this in that mansion of yours?” he teased.

“Wouldn’t you like to find out?” you shot back as you turned on the tap. Water flowed out like a waterfall and steam quickly filled the room. Fiddling around in the cupboard, you found bath salts and grinned, dropping a few into the water. 

“Bath salts,” he said, reading the label. “Lass, I thought you were tired of salt water.” 

“It’s not the same,” you chuckled.

“Whatever you say, lass,” he said, raising his hands in concession.

“Just get in the tub, Captain,” you smirked, shutting off the water.

“But it’s your bath.”

“This tub is big enough for the _both_ of us,” you winked, starting to strip, letting your dress pool around your feet before stepping out. The cool air on your skin sent a shiver up your spine. 

He cleared his throat and looked away.

“Obi-Wan, what’s the matter?”

“It’s just… bathing is _intimate_. Are you sure you want to do that with me?” he asked softly.

You stepped towards him, smoothing your hands up his chest as you started to undo his shirt. He swallowed, looking down at your steady hands undressing him. His belt fell to the ground with a soft thud. When you’d unfastened his pants, you stepped back and sunk down into the water. A sigh of content past through your lips as the warm water lapped over your skin. You rested your arms on the edge of the tub and gave him a sly look.

“Come on, Sailor, what’s taking so long?” you teased.

He chuckled, shaking his head at you. He pulled the rest of his clothes off, kicking them across the floor before joining you. He settled into the tub, resting his head on the rim for a moment. Then, his hands wrapped around your ankles before pulling you across the tub and into his lap. Displaced water sloshed around in the tub, some going over the side, but you didn’t care. You lifted your wet arms out of the water, placing one over his shoulder. Reaching up with your other hand, you cupped his cheek, smoothing hair out of his face. Your hand left a trail of water droplets along his skin.

His hands smoothed up your arms before gently squeezing your shoulders.

“Let me help you wash up,” he smirked. “If you wanted me to bathe with you, you must be one _dirty_ lass.”

You rolled your eyes at him, but passed him the soap. “Knock yourself out, Captain.”

His hands smoothed the soap over your skin, cleansing you. His touch was ticklish as he worked to get the layer of sea salt and grime off your body. Every inch that he cleaned was an inch that he kissed. When he was done, you returned the favor, playfully wrapping your hand around his shaft.

“Can’t forget about that, can we, lass?” he teased, a special glint in his eye.

Your lips connected with his neck and he let out a low moan. 

“I think I’m clean enough,” he said shakily as your hand sped up. His head fell back against the tub as you brought him to completion, moaning and softly gasping from the ministrations of your hand.

“I don’t know about you, but I think this water is getting cold,” you murmured in his ear. His arms came up to wrap around you before stepping out of the tub, carrying you in his arms. The water dripped down your bodies as he wrapped you in a towel. He carried you over to the bed, placing you down. Neither of you cared about the damp sheets. 

“ _Lass_ ,” he murmured, looking up at you with a sense of reverence. “You know, they have a name for beings like you.”

“And what’s that?” you asked softly.

“ _Sirens_. Especially when you lure men into the water with your charms,” he teased, signature grin breaking the spell.

You laughed at him before claiming his lips as yours, picking up where you’d left off.


End file.
